


Merry XXX-mas

by AnnaOfMirkwood



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, No actual sex, Polyamory, flareshipping, i mean how else do you interpret a harness, sexual situation, sorry mates, sorta - Freeform, there are slutty holiday costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOfMirkwood/pseuds/AnnaOfMirkwood
Summary: Atem ropes Yugi and Kaiba into Christmas costumes of questionable modesty. I regret nothing about writing this. Including art by the wonderful jujuoh!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this [picture](http://jujuoh.tumblr.com/post/154925198747/horrible-sexy-xmas-outfits-for-sombreset) by the lovely jujuoh. They have too many enablers.
> 
> I'm one of them.

“Atem, I look ridiculous,” Yugi whined, fidgeting with his skirt again. It took the term “short” to a new meaning. If he pulled it down in the front, he could feel the heat of the fireplace flush against his ass. If he next adjusted it to cover his backside, then the front left nothing to the imagination. Honestly, it would have been more fitting to call it a frilly belt. And don’t get him started on the winged bra.

“You look festive,” Atem said, walking over from the door he’d been standing by. He was in a sort of loose Santa-themed leotard, complete with a furry white hood.

“Easy for you to say,” Yugi muttered as Atem drew close. “You’re not almost naked… with fairy wings!”

“Elf wings,” Atem corrected.

“Elves don’t have wings, Atem.”

“They don’t?” Atem said, opening his mouth in exaggerated shock. “Oh well, you already have them on—hey now, it’s a joke, partner!” he cried, as Yugi punched him lightly.

“Besides,” he added, resting his hands on Yugi’s waist. Yugi shivered; they were cool on his fire-warmed skin. “You’ve worn things like this for me before. What’s wrong about this one?”

He seemed genuinely concerned. Yugi sighed and said, “Not in front of Kaiba, I haven’t. I don’t want him to think it’s weird… or laugh.” To Yugi’s surprise, it was Atem who started laughing.

“Oh, Kaiba won’t have any place to laugh at you tonight, I promise,” he chuckled, pecking the tip of Yugi’s nose then walking back to the door. He gave it a sharp rap and called, “Okay, Kaiba, you’re stalling. Get out here.” When there was no response, he added, “Oh come now, don’t tell me you’re chicken.”

Another few moments of silence, and then the door was roughly yanked open. There was Kaiba, as unabashed as he always looked, if also a touch more irritated than usual. His severity of his expression was ruined, though, by the fact that he was wearing a bright red, bell adorned harness and a reindeer antler headband…and that was it. A short leash was hooked the collar of the harness. Atem grabbed it and started twirling it around one of his fingers.

“Don’t you look dashing,” he said. Yugi didn’t have to see his face to know he was grinning from ear to tiny candy cane adorned ear.

“Fuck you,” Kaiba growled. He started to cross his arms over his chest but then hastily stuck them on his hips. He’d be damned if he was going to give Atem the satisfaction of seeing just how thoroughly embarrassed he was. It wasn’t that he was practically naked in front of Atem and Yugi; they’d all seen everything there was to see of each other months ago. No, it was the fact that he was dressed as some bastardized version of a holiday animal, wearing a bondage harness covered in bells with a fucking leash. It was bizarre and more than a little demeaning… and, what was worse, it was starting to excite him, standing there exposed like that with Yugi’s and Atem’s gazes on him.

“Don’t be like that,” Atem said, electing not to be too grabby too quick by pulling on the leash and instead gently pushing Kaiba toward the fireplace. Yugi tried to look at the ground, but Kaiba’s and Atem’s bare, toned legs were there, so he looked up at their faces instead. He waited for what Kaiba would say. To his relief, Kaiba didn’t laugh. In fact, he seemed to be fighting a smile.

Atem smiled in his place and looked at them both. Then, he suddenly pulled Yugi flush against his side.

“Hey!” Yugi yelped, but Atem just kept smiling and nodded towards the large mirror over the fireplace. They made quite a picture, for sure. Even Kaiba, despite refusing to look by staring fixedly at the wall, seemed to be having a little fun, if the flush slowly spreading across his cheeks and chest was anything to go by.

This was what happens, Yugi thought as he studied their reflection, when you promise Atem to make his first Christmas in his own body the best he’s ever had. This was what happens, Kaiba thought as he finally deigned to look in the mirror, when you agree to duel Atem over who has to wear the fucking reindeer-themed bondage gear. Both honestly should have known better, but they supposed it wasn’t that bad. Kaiba could suffer it for one night, at least, or so he was about to say, but then his eyebrows creased downward. Yugi and Atem looked at him questioningly. Kaiba turned to them, frowning in confusion.

“Elves don’t have wings.”


End file.
